


The Start Of An Unlikely Friendship

by Jack_Wilder



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Sad Peter, finding friends in the most unlikely person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:44:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jack_Wilder/pseuds/Jack_Wilder
Summary: Allison and Peter form an unlikely friendship.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I felt that I needed to write a fic about these two where they're not hurting each other. All the fics I have seen with these two, is mostly of Peter raping Allison and treating her as an object to be used and I felt that needed to be changed.
> 
> If you do not like this pairing, you know where the exit button is, kindly press it and leave without creating any disturbances.
> 
> If you have nothing but NEGATIVE comments, please to keep them to yourselves.
> 
> If you see any errors, please to GENTLY & POLITELY point them out to me.
> 
> Enjoy!

It was early evening and there was a chill in the air, but Allison paid it no mind as she walked through the woods enjoying the cold weather. It was the last day of finals before Christmas break and she needed to get out of her room and apartment where she had spent the better part of two weeks studying her ass off.

She wasn't really looking where her feet took her until she came to a place that should have been familiar and it took a few seconds for her to figure what was wrong.

"Where is it?" She stared ahead at the large empty space in front of her.

"We decided to knock it down and rebuild."

She jumped at the sound of another voice, pulling out a dagger concealed in the back of her pants and moving into a fighting stance only to relax minutely when she saw who it was.

Peter Hale sat atop a large rock a few feet behind her staring a head with dead unseeing blue eyes at the space where the charred remains of his home used to be.

Allison eyed him with some unease. Since the Darach and Nogistune incidents Peter had been rather quiet, staying in the background at pack meetings and only offering words of wisdom or suggestions when needed and nothing more. The other members had noticed his somewhat subdued behaviour but instead of questioning it they chose not to look a gift horse in the mouth since it seemed as if he was not plotting to tear out all their throats. Allison too had chosen to ignore it, but seeing him now, like this she knew something was wrong.

Silence reigned for a few more awkward seconds, Allison contemplating what she should say but was saved by Peter speaking again.

"We, Derek and I had a long discussion about what to do. Should we sell the land? Leave it as is? Or rebuild something entirely new? We chose to rebuild, but while the outside will look exactly the same, the interior will be _completely different_."

Allison had no idea what to say to that. What did one say to the man when it was your aunt who murdered his entire family in one night?

It's as if Peter was reading her thoughts.

"You know, that night, right before pandemonium broke out, my family was having a very heated discussion."

"What about?" Without her realizing it, Allison's feet had taken her closer to where Peter was while he was speaking.

He smiled but it was a sad smile.

"If Aretha Franklin was the better singer or Whitney Houston."

Allison blinked, she wasn't expecting that to the 'heated discussion.'

"Trivial I know right; but we were all lovers of music. Each family member played at least one musical instrument." Peter smiled again with tears in his eyes. "One minute we're watching my father and a cousin argue about singers, the next thing we knew is that the place was on fire." He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, clenching his fists so tight Allison heard his knuckles crack and took a cautious step back, her dagger slightly raised again.

"I'm ok." Peter let out a full body shudder, "I'm not going to go off my rockers again." 

His voice got watery and broke and Allison was stocked to see a man whom she and her friends once considered to be a monster crying in front of her. She stood there, hands at her side, lost as what to do. Peter looked so small and sad hunched over and crying. 

Having no idea of what else to do, Allison placed the dagger back in the waist of her pants and made her way over to the rock on which Peter was sitting. When she got closer and stood right in front of him, she saw that he was at the perfect height for the only thing she could think to do for the man weeping for his dead family in front of her.

Slowly Allison wrapped her arms around Peter's shaking shoulders and embraced him in the tightest hug she could offer. She held on to him as he cried and was proud for not flinching when he wrapped his arms around her and buried his tear stained face in her hair. 

"I'm sorry," she whispered. "I am so very sorry."

"I know." 

After a few more minutes of embracing each other, Allison released him and stepped back. Peter's face was tear stained and his eyes red, he looked tired, so Allison blurted out the first thing that came her.

"Let's go for ice cream."

Peter tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"Ice cream?"

Allison blushed and she was sure that he could hear the blood rushing to her face.

"Yeah, anytime I'm feeling down a nice bowl of ice cream helps to cheer me up. It might not help you forget everything, but it will bring you some joy, eating something cold and sweet."

Peter looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded, "ok, let's go get some ice cream." He hopped off the rock, "I hope you know you're treating me."

"Really? So gentlemanly of you Peter." 

"I'm the one who’s sad, so you have to treat me."

Allison rolled her eyes and smiled sweetly and looped her arm through his as they walked away "sure Peter, I’ll buy you an ice cream cone."


End file.
